


Minecraft Diaries Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Minecraft, Minecraft Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of developed a obsession with this series and decided to do a playlist for it. Listen to my Minecraft Diaries Playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/minecraft-diaries-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft Diaries Playlist

01\. Good Feeling (Violin Remix) by Lindsey Stirling

02\. Geronimo by Sheppard

03\. Story of My Life by The Piano Guys

04\. Take Flight by Lindsey Stirling

05\. Fight Song by Rachel Platten 

06\. Save the World / Don’t Worry Child by Pentatonix

07\. Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

08\. See You Again by Peter Hollens feat. George Watsky

09\. Some Nights by Fun.

10\. Rose Gold by Pentatonix


End file.
